Seme to Uke
by FalseMoon
Summary: Las primeras veces no siempre son lo que uno espera, ¿Cierto? :DeiIta: Advertencias dentro


**ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi, AU, lemon no ****tan**** explícito (… ¿esto es explícito?), intento de comedia rara, PWP. **

D: Naruto NO me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Jo, hace tanto que no publicaba nada… Soy inconstante, entiéndanme.

Escribo esto porque se me ocurrió de pronto y porque soy una mente enferma que destila angst, sarcasmo y cosas poco comprensibles (¡Y YAY por eso!), pero también tengo mis delirios.

"Re"- inauguro esta cuenta con ¡DeIta!

Gracias a mi lindísima beta, Mi-chan (L).

Y con ustedes…el fic.

-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-

**Seme to Uke**

Los Uchiha y los Uzumaki son familias amigas desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, por eso Itachi y Sasuke conocen a Deidara y a Naruto y se llevan relativamente bien unos con otros.

Tampoco es de extrañar que sean diferentes entre sí, pues la familia Uchiha (Todos de cabello y ojos oscuros) tiene una larga tradición de descendientes tranquilos e inteligentes, decididos pero responsables. En cambio, cada Uzumaki es diferente (Aunque físicamente se parezcan); Minato (Patriarca activo), por ejemplo, es optimista y alegre, pero responsable, mientras que sus dos hijos parecen remolinos andantes que revuelven todo a su paso (Más Naruto que Deidara, la verdad).

El hijo mayor de los Uzumaki es un caso especial del que hablaremos un poco.

La mejor forma de describirlo es, como común mente se dice, que es una _fierecilla._

Difícilmente se puede jugar a ganar con él, porque es especialmente creativo con los insultos y toda su educación parece irse por un caño mientras discute con alguien, también es fácilmente alterable y disfruta de hacer todo a su manera. Pero encontró algo parecido a la orma de su zapato cuando conoció al mayor de los Uchihas que puede ser, incluso, más ácido que él sin necesidad de dejar de lado todos sus -_frustrantes, frustrantes, frustrantes- _buenos modales, que es bastante apático y que, al igual que el rubio, goza de hacerlo todo a su modo.

Sumando todo eso, tenemos una tensión sexual bastante divertida.

La primera vez que estuvieron juntos...

...Él, el apático, el inamovible, fue el uke.

Sí. Uchiha Itachi. Uke. -_Y la idea le trauma más a él que a ustedes, se los aseguro-_

A todo Uchiha le gusta el alcohol. Mucho.

Cuando Itachi está borracho, no es un ebrio agresivo y ni siquiera uno gracioso. Es, como Deidara suele describirlo, un ebrio _aburrido_. Por otro lado, si hablamos del rubio, podemos decir que es un ebrio con ideas _malvadas _-_o perversas, dependiendo de la compañía-_.

Es por ese motivo que la primera vez es algo, si bien no desagradable, si bastante...extraña.

Padres fuera, hermanitos en alguna fiesta para niños a la que, obviamente, ellos no pensaban ir y mucho licor en la reserva Uchiha, agreguemos una tarde aburrida como ninguna otra y tenemos una muy mala combinación.

El primogénito Uchiha piensa que el alcohol mata neuronas.

Y lo hace, de hecho; Porque cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que venía cuando Deidara pasó de darle -_un maravilloso, en la sincera opinión del morocho- _sexo oral a darle un beso negro que el dueño del cuerpo que estaba siendo manoseado -_con su "consentimiento" (no muy conciente, en realidad), cabe aclarar- _no supo identificar como una alarma roja.

Tras una preparación que no creía posible que el rubio hiciese, vino _eso._ E instantes después (De ser...penetrado -_La palabra le daña la moral_-), pasó lo peor.

Aún con el hecho de que había más alcohol que sangre en su cuerpo, a Itachi le dolió el orgullo porque -_oh, vergonzosa realidad-_...

Había empezado a disfrutarlo.

Eso no era lo suyo. Él no había nacido para ser uke. Era demasiado varonil para eso.

Sin embargo, abría las piernas _-Vamos, como una mujer- _y lo disfrutaba _-No servía negárselo-._

Unos minutos después ya no le importaba quien era seme y quien era uke, porque -_Dios-_ se sentía _tan_ bien.

Antes de terminar juraba -_o más bien, amenazaba- _que mataría a Deidara si se detenía.

La sonrisa entre burlona y afectada del joven rubio le hizo saber que le leía los pensamientos -_No, Itachi no lo dijo. Ni la pasión le aflojaba la lengua-._

Así termino el hecho: Un rubio sonriente y un Itachi algo adolorido, cansado, y aún demasiado ebrio como para reclamar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el desayuno del día siguiente, el primogénito Uchiha sabía que quería/necesitaba vengarse...Quizá lo hiciese cuando sentarse no _doliera._

Su hermano lo miraba con cara de saber que se había vuelto loco, porque su no tan querido hermano mayor nunca solía fruncir el ceño tan sólo al empezar el día por una razón cualquiera.

-Er...Me voy con Naruto-

-De acuerdo-

Y esa fue su larga plática del día.

Quería a su hermano, pero con él fuera las cosas serían mucho más fáciles -_Bendito niño hiperactivo, hermano de Deidara-. _Mucho más estando sus padres también ausentes.

Ahora podía quejarse todo lo que quisiese -_Quejarse enfrente de otros es de muy mal gusto, según él-_.

Se reacomodaba en la silla cuando un dolor _soportable _pero que traía malos recuerdos le hizo fruncir el ceño _aún_ más pronunciadamente.

...Maldito Deidara.

-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-

Creo que esto es lo más obsceno que he escrito…desde hace un tiempo. Por lo menos es mucho menos delicado y bueno, no me importa. Me gustó.

Espero que no les resulte desagradable, es que en esas cosas no sé muy bien como expresarme y, siguiendo el ejemplo de Sai, nada mejor que lo literal.

Comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones, correcciones…¡Todo es bien recibido!

Have _fun_.

**FalseMoon**


End file.
